


All For a Ticket

by mangomaddness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangomaddness/pseuds/mangomaddness
Summary: Bokuto and the MSBY gang were caught speeding and Bokuto whips up an incredibly stupid lie that he has to follow up on. “Officer! My wife is having our child- I need to get to the hospital!”
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	All For a Ticket

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this makes some of you chuckle! This was inspired by a commercial my boyfriend stumbled on while browsing through twitter. I hope I did the boys justice! Feel free to give kudos, comments, suggestions and more below!

“I can’t _fucking_ believe you Bokuto! You idiot! I knew I shouldn’t have carpooled with you, I _fucking_ knew it.” Sakusa hissed as he fixed himself again in the back seat after turning around. Hinata sat next to him quite rigid, blinking owlishly. “Guys? What’s going on?” He questioned. 

In the front seat were Atsumu and Bokuto; Bokuto in the driver seat who gripped his steering wheel tightly. Atsumu was riding shotgun and was slapping his knees while hysterically laughing. “I, I oh my god,” he couldn’t even say a proper sentence and kept laughing, bringing his hands up to cover his face. Bokuto glanced in his rear view mirror and gulped seeing the flashing lights from the policemen's car. He just _had_ to go fast didn't he? Maybe blow through a red light? After all, yellow does mean go faster. 

"It's ok guys!" Bokuto claimed and he turned around and glanced at all his friends. Sakusa was hitting Atsumu's seat with his foot yelling at him to stop, Atsumu's body was shaking from the laughter and the kicking, and Hinata sat looking like a lost puppy. Bokuto gave a grin before speaking again, a bit louder. "HEY HEY HEY!! It's ok! Your great ace will save you!" Sakusa gave Bokuto a death glare and lowered his face mask before saying, "Oh yeah sure. Not like you were the clown who got us here in the first place." Bokuto gave the angered man a charming grin before fixing his posture as a young male officer approached his window. 

Rolling down the window, Bokuto ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair as the officer stood in front of the window. The officer was a fairly young and lanky lad, with black hair and brown eyes. "Excuse me sir, do you know why I pulled you over?" He questioned, glancing over at the young men who sat in the car. By now Atsumu had calmed down but feared he would burst if he merely glanced at the officer so instead he averted his gaze elsewhere. Sakusa was silent in the back seat, arms crossed over his chest and Hinata was twiddling his thumbs. "I uh, yeah sorry," Bokuto began before chuckling nervously. "I'm really sorry but I'm in a bit of a rush." At this the men in the back seat looked at Bokuto. 

_What the hell is he up to?_ They all thought to themselves. The officer decided to humor him and gave Bokuto a nod, his black hair moving about as he did so. "Uh huh. And what that might be?" Bokuto's eyes widened. He hadn't thought this far. Glancing into the rear view mirror he locked eyes with Hinata, whose eyes twinkled with curiosity. _He looks like a baby_ Bokuto thought, then gasped. The officer in question raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. "Excuse me. I said what was the reason you were speeding?" 

“Officer!" Bokuto exclaimed loudly, causing the officer to stumble a step backwards. "My wife is having our child- I need to get to the hospital!" 

Blinking owlishly, the officer in return stepped forward and grasped the door of Bokuto's car where the window once was. He was eager, much too eager for a cop to be, and laughed loudly while smiling at Bokuto. "What hospital!? I'll make sure you get there, I'll escort you there!" Bokuto scrambled for an answer before speaking. "Uh, it's the.. The Seibo hospital!" "Ok! Lead the way!" The officer proceeded to walk back to his car, the lights still flashing. 

Silence filled the car for a moment. It was an unnerving silence; no one dared to speak. Until Sakusa narrowed his seemingly black eyes at the man in the driver seat and said out loud, "I take my previous statement back. You aren't a clown. You're the entire circus." Atsumu finally lost it and began laughing again. His brown eyes crinkled with delight and even began to cry slightly from all the laughter that was emitting from him. Hinata soon joined Atsumu clutching his stomach as he did so. Shifting the gear into drive, Bokuto made his way back into the street speeding. But it was ok, because the officer was blaring his siren causing other cars to move aside. 

_This has got to be the worst lie I have ever told._

Once they reached the hospital Bokuto parked the car and dashed out to the main entrance before the officer could step out of his own car. He needed to find a receptionist and find one fast. Approaching a young woman at the clerk desk he gave her a smile. "Hi there! I have a bit of an odd request.. I was wondering if there are any mothers here giving birth to a baby and there isn't a father?" 

The receptionist seemed to frown before nodding, sighing as she did so. Her long brown hair was straight and framed her face. "As a matter of fact there is.." Bokuto let out a sigh of relief. "Great! Can I have one of the room numbers? I'm trying to get out of a speeding ticket," he leaned forward and gave the receptionist a flirtatious yet nervous smile. “..I’ll give you the number of an MSBY professional volleyball player. He’s quite the charmer! So please help me.” With a swift nod and burning cheeks the woman quickly wrote down a number on a sticky note. Giving it to Bokuto he motioned for her to give him the sticky note which he did.

“OI! Father to be! I’ll be right there!” Bokuto’s golden eyes widened as he turned around. There stood the officer with a panting Hinata and Atsumu at the officer’s side, both giving Bokuto a look that said _we tried our best but we couldn’t hold him off forever_. Bokuto swore under his breath before giving the sticky note pad back to the woman as he dashed down the hall.

Hopefully Atsumu won’t be too upset that his number was given out.. To the public.. What's the harm in that?

  
  


417, 417, 417. Bokuto was slightly jogging as he glanced at the numbered rooms. 420. 419. He was getting closer and soon reached his destination. As he slowed his pace his cheeks began to warm like a fire as out strolled a nurse, pushing an insanely gorgeous young woman in a wheelchair. Her (h/c) hair was damp and sticking to her (s/c) forehead but Bokuto could care less- this woman was gorgeous even in a state like this. Her head was hanging low and her eyes seemed to be closed. Shakily Bokuto stepped forward and gently approached the nurse who glanced up at him. Smiling shyly, Bokuto smiled at the nurse before speaking. “It's ok I’m with her.” Nodding and wishing the young woman good luck the nurse walked down the hall. Briskly Bokuto leaned down towards the woman’s ear and whispered to her, “I’m trying to get a speeding ticket please dear god help me out.” With a quiet murmur the young woman looked up at Bokuto and he blushed again. Her (e/c) eyes pierced Bokuto’s soul and even though this woman just pushed out a baby, her eyes were so filled with energy that made Bokuto want to learn how she even had energy to spare at that moment. 

“Oh there you are! How did it go!?”

Bokuto turned around once more to see the officer standing close to him. He flinched and moved the wheelchair slowly in front of himself. “It went great!” Bokuto gushed before looking down at the woman. Before he wasn’t able to see the tiny bundle of joy that she held to her chest in a towel but somehow felt calm seeing this child. Shouldn’t he be oozing with fear right now? Some.. negative emotion? Why was he feeling this way? 

“But my wife is pretty tired, so if you don’t mind I wanna get her back to her room pretty fast. Uh, thank you for everything officer.” Bokuto said, sliding against the wheelchair to give the man a bow. Chuckling to himself the officer bowed as well before standing straight and giving Bokuto a salute. “Happy wife makes happy life Bokuto-san! Remember that and.. Congratulations.”

The officer and Bokuto both turned around for the last time and walked away. Inhaling deeply Bokuto laughed and strolled with the new mother and child. 

“Thank you so much for getting me out of that jam! That was the craziest thing I’ve ever done!!!!” The woman laughed and glanced down at her child. “It was no problem. I’m in room 358 if you don’t mind..?” 

“Of course not! What’s your name by the way?? I’m Bokuto Koutarou, I play for the MSBY volleyball team!”

“Nice to meet you Bokuto, my name’s (Y/N)..”

The more the two talked, the more Bokuto gained interest in the woman. She definitely had looks to her but her personality shone as bright as her eyes. She was a good conversationalist and the two felt rather sad when room 385 came into view. Pushing her into the bare room Bokuto looked down at the woman and cleared his throat, stepping away from the woman to kneel down in front of her wheelchair. “I know I said earlier that that was the craziest thing I’d ever done but.. I’m gonna do something even crazier.” He looked at (Y/N) and gave her a sheepish smile. 

“..would you be interested in a date with me, once you’re a bit more healed up? Except this time we won’t be pestered by a police officer. I swear!”

(Y/N) seemed to ponder his request and tilted her head. “Hmmm..” she stated non seriously. “Are you sure you want to? I do have a kid after all, we’d need to go somewhere baby friendly.”

“That doesn’t bother me one bit! I wanna get to know the two of you! Please?”

With a smile she nodded, leaning forward slightly and pressing a soft kiss to Bokuto’s cheek.

“As long as we don’t have to lie about a speeding ticket that sounds wonderful to me.” 


End file.
